


Peaches and Cream

by ash_rigby



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Exophilia, F/M, Flavored Slime Girl, Impact Play, Monster Girl, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Slime Girl, punny title is punny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_rigby/pseuds/ash_rigby
Summary: David and Cassidy have been dancing around each other for far too long, and it's about time that they finally release all that built-up tension. Sometimes that sort of thing just has to happen in the employee bathroom at the end of a closing shift, but what can you do when the moment strikes?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 22





	Peaches and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Both characters depicted are 20+

There comes a point when the sexual tension between two people is pulled taut enough to just snap. After months of “joke” flirting and general dancing around each other, David found himself being pulled by Cassidy into the employee bathroom at the tail end of a closing shift. No one else was in the store and the entrance was locked to keep it that way. 

He had her back pressed to a wall and her tongue practically in his throat before the door even closed. The cute, light orange slime girl he had been lusting over was finally all his—if only for a spur of the moment fuck. They kissed hard and desperately, and she tasted like peaches; honest to God peaches. He figured the rest of her must taste the same way and was eager to find out. 

Cassidy’s hand reached down to palm David’s growing erection through his work pants. He growled in arousal against her mouth, grinding his hips into her touch. Given enough time, he could probably cum in his pants like this, but he had no intention of releasing anywhere but inside her. 

David roughly grabbed at Cassidy’s blouse and tore it open. The buttons scattered in all directions across the tiles. She didn’t care, giving him the same treatment before lifting her arms to help him rid her of the garment. His hands immediately went around her back to unhook her bra and free her large, beautiful breasts. They were much better in person than all the times he had fantasized about fucking his cock between them.

Cassidy kissed him fiercely again. The feeling of her warm, jelly-like tits pressed against his bare chest drove him wild as he thrust his leg in between her thighs. She gasped, spreading to accommodate him. Her skirt lifted along with him until he was flush against her panties. He groaned as he felt the intense wetness there. Breaking away from his lips to moan, she began mouthing at his neck. 

Within moments, her hands were moving to undo his belt. The fabric shifting against his cock as she did made him twitch and tremble. He was painfully hard in the confined space of his pants.

“Gotcha all kinds of worked up, don’t I?” Cassidy said, breathless yet teasing.

“And you’re already soaked, so I think we’re even,” David said.

Cassidy chuckled. “Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve gotten wet around you.”

“Fuck,” David breathed, swallowing hard at the thought of her working alongside him with a drenched, wanting pussy as if everything was normal. If he had ever known that, he may have bent her over the front counter and pounded her right then and there. 

The slime girl worked him out of his pants and underwear, watching in barely restrained awe as his dick sprang free. She took him in her hand and caressed his member in long, languid strokes. 

“You’re so big,” she purred. “Part of me always knew though. At least if my dreams were anything to go by.”

David felt himself begin to leak precum which she gathered and used to pick up the pace. He groaned, thrusting his cock into her hand.

“Yeah?” he said. “And what did we get up to exactly?”

“You’d always start with eating me out,” Cassidy said. She shivered. “You had the best tongue.”

David’s hand flew to her wrist, stopping her quickening strokes. He gripped her hard but not painfully, drawing a gasp from her parted lips. “Go sit yourself down in the stall and we can test that theory.”

Cassidy grinned, sidling out from between him and the wall.

“On the toilet?” she asked coyly over her shoulder as she walked to the single bathroom stall. “Nasty.”  
  
“About to get nastier,” David said, his eyes not leaving her round, pert ass. He finished shucking off his shirt, tossing it away aimlessly.

In the stall, Cassidy undid the button of her skirt and let it slide down over her hips. The dark fabric pooled around her ankles and she stepped out of it, kicking it to the side. Her wetly glistening panties swiftly joined it. She put down the lid of the toilet seat and sat on it with her legs set widely apart. Her fingers reached down to her pussy, spreading herself enticingly.

“Come have a taste,” she said.

“Goddamn,” David breathed, his cock twitching at the sight of her opened hole.

He knelt before her on the cool tiles, taking a voluptuous thigh in his hand. Her body was smooth and had more bounce and give to it than a human woman—like, well, gelatin. Despite the foreign nature of it, David found it intensely arousing and he pressed his lips to her leg. He trailed kisses down her inner thigh, teasingly skipping her pussy as he kissed up the other.

“Oh, don’t be stalling on me now,” Cassidy said, impatient and tremulous.

David cocked an eyebrow and flicked his gaze to their surroundings. “Pun intended?”

“Dumb—ass!” she tried to retort, yelping in aroused surprise at the end when David licked a quick stripe up her slit.

The man chuckled before delving in fully. He lapped at her folds, swirling over them. The taste of peaches flooded his senses again—as he expected. Her juices were sweet and addictive, and he pushed his tongue in harder to draw more forth.

Cassidy moaned, threading her fingers in his dark hair.

“A-ah, yeah,” she encouraged. “Really get in there. Fuck, that’s good.”

David pressed forward until his nose was buried in her. He reached up and rubbed her clit with his fingers, making her pussy tremble against him. His breathing became more rapid as his arousal grew. The scent of her was nearly enough to make him dizzy. His cock was full and heavy beneath him, but he ignored it for the time being. He didn’t want to waste his load on the bathroom floor.

He drew back, bringing his mouth to her clit. He circled it with his tongue and made her whole body jolt in pleasure. She moaned loudly, gripping his hair which caused him to growl in his throat and up his pace. Her thighs quivered around him as he relentlessly sucked and licked the sensitive nub, determined to make her cum like this even if his cock wasn’t inside her to feel it happen.

His fingers probed her hole and he pushed two in. There was zero resistance like he was sticking his fingers into jello. Unlike jello, the walls were hot, twitching, and seemed to almost be sucking him in. His cock throbbed with desire and he denied it yet again. He thrust his fingers in and out of her, feeling the wetness build with every pass until her pussy was dripping over his hand and off his wrist onto the floor. 

Sloppy squelching noises filled David's ears, hardly even coming close to covering Cassidy's loud cries. Unable to take it anymore, he removed his hand from her cunt. It was dripping with her juices and he immediately wrapped it around his dick, trusting himself to stop if he was about to cum. It was risky, but he was overcome with the need to touch himself. He pulsed in his hand, slicking himself up in rapid strokes as he added the vibrations of his pleasured groans to his incessant licking.

Just when he began to think he might lose control and burst right there, Cassidy’s body started to shake. She came hard, her clit twitching in his mouth. The sound of her moaning reverberated in the small room and David had to hastily tear his hand away from his cock, panting as his body stepped back from a precarious edge.

“Talk about dreams come true,” Cassidy praised when she caught her breath. 

David licked his lips and reveled in the sweet taste of peaches clinging to them. He watched the slime girl’s pussy twitch and leak more slick fluid. A part of him took pride in his work before being overshadowed by lust again. He needed to make her cum again; all over his cock this time.

“Ready for more?” he asked, standing and trying not to sound as desperate as he felt.

Cassidy’s head started to tilt up, her mouth open to answer before she paused with her gaze zeroed in on his crotch. 

“Damn. I’d say you need it," she marveled. "You’ve got yourself a fucking rager there.”

She wasn’t wrong. David’s cock was straining and hot, feeling intensely swollen where it jutted out from his body. He could even feel it bobbing with each powerful throb it made. Precum welled at his tip and leaked down the shaft, mixing with Cassidy’s cooling slick. He needed to get inside her. He was so impossibly hard and horny that he started to think he might blow untouched just from one look at her tits.

His breath was heavy as he raised his arm to point behind him and said, “Hands on the sink. Show me that ass.”

“Mm, yes, sir,” Cassidy said, standing and walking to where she was asked.

“‘Sir’?” David inquired. “That a thing for you?”

“No, but you might be up for manager soon. Figured I’d get you used to it.”

“Well, don’t use it in this context or it’s just gonna give me a boner every time.”

“Is that so bad?”

“For you? No. For the customers? Yes.”

“Fair enough.”

Cassidy gripped the edge of the sink, arching her back to stick out her ass. “I think I wanna be the only one that gets to see that big, hard cock anyway.”

David stepped up to her. He groaned at the sight of her dripping down her thighs.

“Yeah, this is all yours,” he drawled, taking a hold of her substantial asscheeks and positioning his cock so that he could squeeze them in tight and fuck between them for a minute.

Cassidy rocked back into his thrusts, seeking the proper touch that she couldn’t get with him doing this. She whimpered impatiently as her body shook.

“Good,” David breathed. “Tell me how much you want it.”

“Big talk from the guy who’s leaking pre all over my back,” Cassidy teased, falling flat as her voice trembled with anticipation.

“Humor me?”

“Won’t be hard…I do want it.”

“Yeah?”

“I want it bad. I wanna feel your huge dick cumming deep inside me.”

David groaned. “Gonna fuck you so good.”

“Do it. Fuck me…please.”

David took his member in his hand and teased Cassidy’s dripping slit, tracing up and down with the head. He guided himself slowly into her wet heat, unable to keep from moaning as each inch slid in. Within seconds, he was completely enveloped by her.

Looking down, he realized that he could see his cock inside her due to her translucency. The revelation snapped something within him and made his arousal spike. In an instant, he was pounding into her as hard as he could. 

“Holy shit!” Cassidy shouted over the hard slapping noise of David driving his hips into her ass. “Fuck, yeah! Faster, David. Faster!”

His hands gripped her soft hips, pulling her back into wilder thrusts. The sight of his dick moving inside her was mesmerizing, seeing just how far he was hitting her. He took his eyes off it only to meet Cassidy’s eyes in the mirror. Her face was just as good; her mouth was open with constant moans and her eyes were teary with pleasure. 

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!” she chanted.

“I am,” David said, grinning and breathing hard. “You love my cock, don’t you?”

“Yes, yes! So hot and hard! You’re so deep!”

David fucked himself into her harder, groaning. “Fuck, I’ve wanted this pussy for so long. It’s so good. You’re incredible, Cassie!”

“Slap me! Slap my ass!” Cassidy begged suddenly.

Hardly thinking about it for even a second, David took a hand off of her hip to strike against one of her smooth mounds. She yelped, nearly drowning out the sharp sound that echoed in the room. 

“Fuck! Again! Harder! I’m close. I’ll—”

David slapped her again and felt her cum around him instantly. He didn’t let up with his thrusts as she moaned and clenched onto his cock. The tightness only spurred him on more. His heart thundered in his chest from the exertion and sweat poured down his skin, but he didn’t slow down. He couldn’t. The soft, jelly body wrapped around him was too good. 

His hand started to sting, but he kept slapping Cassidy’s ass just to hear the aroused cry it tore from her and to feel her clamp onto him each time. He crashed towards the edge, fucking her hard and fast even as his thrusts lost their rhythm. Desperation drove him then; he needed to cum. Cumming inside her became just as important as breathing. He felt his balls tighten against his pulsing shaft and the heat pooling in his groin. 

“Oh, fuck. I’m cumming, Cassie. I’m cumming! Shit!”

The world whited out for a second, pleasure surging through him and out of his cock. He pushed in as deep as he could go as spurts of hot cum practically exploded from him. Cassidy kept fucking herself on him even as he stilled, chasing her last orgasm. The sensation was almost too much but he let her milk everything he had. He was shaking and breathless by the time she came again with a loud, quavering moan.

As he pulled out his half-softened cock, he could see his cumshots suspended in Cassidy’s body. The sight was nearly enough to make him hard again. His thoroughly spent dick twitched in interest, but nothing more.

Cassidy was still gripping the sink, shaking with aftershocks on trembling and buckling legs. Her gaping pussy twitched and dripped onto the floor. She whimpered as her legs finally gave out and she dropped to her knees. David followed her there, barely able to stand himself.

“Fuck, I needed that,” he said, running a hand through his sweat-soaked hair.

“Yeah…goddamn. I think I’m gonna be feeling you for days,” Cassidy said. She pressed a hand to her abdomen right over where his cum was locked inside her.

David crawled over to kiss her. Distantly, he realized they would have to clean up their buttons and the literal puddles of fluids they had trailed around. But it was all worth it, especially knowing that he had found such a smoking hot new fuck buddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
>  [Tumblr](https://ash-rigby.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Note: I don't interact with people under 18 or those who don't specify their age in their profile. I'll thank everyone here for any comments. They're highly appreciated and I love getting them, but don't expect replies unless you are an adult and publicly letting that be known.


End file.
